powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Holokami/Autumn Selection Trials
On the 1st October every year, the Autumn Selection Trials begin. The Selection Trials are the only way to become an Elite Seven candidate. They are a rigorous set of tests, exams, trials, and challenges, among other things, to determine the best of the best. The Autumn Selection Trials are split into 7 stages. Generally 80-110 students are invited to take part in the selections, as the current Elite Seven, the Teachers, Lumi Faraday, Eadda Cayce, Marcella Beaumont, and some of Lumi's other associates, have deemed them ready. Stage 1: Theory The first task of the Selection Trials is a great series of written exams. These used to be second, but after finding that many of those that passed the practical stage didn’t know the basics of psionic theory, Lumi swapped them to be the first thing. Stage 1 consists of 8 compulsory 3 hour written exams, and 9 optional 3 hour written exams: 'Set 1' Set 1 of the exams are the basics of psionics taught in all high schools. Each paper awards 100 points. The total number of points available is 900, and a minimum of 750 is required to pass in order to advance to Stage 2. *'Fundamentals of Psionics, 1' (100 pts) *'Fundamentals of Psionics, 2' (100 pts) *'History of Psionics' (100 pts) *'Telekinetics,1' (100 pts) *'Telepathics, 1' (100 pts) *'Empathics, 1' (100 pts) *'Pemics, 1' (100 pts) *'Astralics, 1' (100 pts) *'Clarics, 1' (100 pts) 'Set 2' Set 2 of the exams are college level psionics. The more advanced and technical levels. Completing papers in Set 2 is not a requirement, but is a big boost to those seeking maximum favor later down the trials, and is just a way to show off. *'Fundamentals of Psionics, 3' *'Introduction to Advanced Psionics' *'Telekinetics, 2' *'Telepathics, 2' *'Empathics, 2' *'Pemics, 2' *'Astralics, 2' *'Clarics, 2' *'Extrakinetics' Passing Stage 1 gives you the title of “Elite Seven Hopeful”, or simply a “hopeful” for short. Stage 2: Practicals The second stage is nothing but individual practical exams. Effectively advanced PICT examinations, it tests your abilities, your understanding of those abilities, through a variety of tailored tasks. Eight tasks will be given to each hopeful, and again each task rewards 100 points, and will be judged by the current relevant Elite Seven, Eadda Cayce, and Marcella Beaumont. After the tasks are done, each hopeful will be allowed to make a demonstration of some kind of their own invention, this can award up to a further 100 points. Maximum available points in Stage 2 are 900. The minimum points required to pass Stage 2 is again 750 The tasks given in this stage are of too great a variety to list here, but it ranges from a shooting gallery, to weight lifting, to a variety of esp tests, measurements, and so on and so forth. Stage 3: Combat The third stage is combat. This is the longest part of the selection trials, and also the most rigorous. There are two main forms of combat at this stage: Group Battles and Single Battles. These events are televised. 'Group Battles' Group battles are large battles consisting of 2-3 5-20 man teams. The point of these battles is the insight and strategy, so the focus is put on the noncombatant psychics, such as the clairvoyants, and telepaths, e.t.c.. Victory is the main goal, but merits are only awarded for use of powers to gain information and insight, strategic choices, team working ability, value in regards to the team and the objective, one's ability to settle in with others, one's ability to communicate plans and information effectively to others, and the ability to adapt to ever changing situations. In these battle, individual fighting power is not merited. Each of these battle are held twice, and between each battle the teams are altered. Since the focus is on noncombatants, only the top four (or six, depending on the number of participants) noncombatant psychics will go through to the Stage 4. There are a few styles of group battle which are all completed in random orders each year: *'Capture the Flag' - A two-team game with one simple goal, capture the other teams flag without letting your own be caught. *'Battle of Encounter' - A multi-team battle where all combatants meet in a field, with their noncombatants a safe distance away. The goal is to knock out the other teams. There are no defenses, and no preparation is allowed. This is about quick, on-the-spot thinking, developing strategies based on the terrain on the fly, seeing through others strategies while focused on the battle at hand. *'Breakthrough' - A two-team battle where one team defends and the other attacks. Preparations are allowed. The task is simple, if you're assaulting, break through the defenses. If you're defending, hold them off. *'Resource Race' - A multi-team battle, king of the hill style battle where teams vie for control over resource nodes, and the longer they hold them, the more points they score. The first to reach the maximum wins. *'Naval Battle' - A multi-team battle where you need to be the last ship standing. Depending on the number of hopefuls involved, each team may have more than one ship. The goal here is similar to capture the flag, where you need to protect your ship, while defeating others. *'Elimination' - A multi-team battle where the goal is simple: defeat the entire enemy team. The map for this is generally very large, so staying in touch with everyone, and up-to-date with their movements is crucial. In all of these battles, with the expection of the Battle of Encounter, all teams have two hours to come up with a strategy, and espionage is allowed. 'Single Battles' Single battles are a simple round robin tournament between all combatants. The concept is pretty simple here, just win the match. There are multiple fields the matches can take place on which are randomly selected before each match, and the matches are judged again by the current Elite Seven, Eadda Cayce, Marcella Beaumont, and likely Lumi Faraday as well. Each fight is a 15 minute match to knock the opponent out, or strike key zones for points. In these matches, 3 points are awarded for a victory, 2 points are awarded for a judges choice on the chance of a draw, and 0 points are awarded for a loss. After each person has fought each other person twice, the top four (or six, depending on the number of participants) are put through to Stage 4. Stage 4: Random Trials Stage four is all about one things: completely random trials. As an elite seven member, you'll never know what situations you'll end up in, so being able to adapt and cope to anything is a key skill. Split into two sections: Physical-orientated, and Nonphysical-orientated, there are ten random trials, five from each section. These trials an be anything including, but not limited to: *Playing hockey *Espionage *Public speaking *Hover-bike racing *Working at a store *Flower arranging *Running a green house *Inventing a dessert *Shepherds missions *Competing in esports *And so on. The usual judges will be assessing the remaining 8-12 hopefuls on each of these trials, and at the end of the tenth trial, the two weakest will be removed. Stage 5: Public Favor As an Elite Seven member, you will also be public figure, a celebrity, or even a hero. An individual who can inspire and cause people to move. Because of this, you'll be required to gain the favor of the public, as either yourself or through a persona. The remaining 6-10 hopefuls are sent out into the Faraday Isles, and to other the Psychic Schools in the U.S.A. and Japan, in order to gain favor anyway possible. This can be done through speeches, being a pop idol, modelling, being an author, being a detective, helping out with the shepherds, helping out in the labs, gaining favor among the student body, e.t.c.. This time, the public, or people of the sector of your choice, will be the judges, and the two weakest will be removed. This is assessed through the judges meeting with representative of each of the public voting bodies. Stage 6: Conversations After all of that, the remaining 4-8 hopefuls are given the chance to talk one-to-one with the current Elite Seven, Eadda Cayce, Marcella Beaumont, and Lionel Stanford, each at their house, apartment, or office. Each are informal chats, but the hopefuls will be required to state their reasons for wanting to be an elite seven member, and their hopes for the future if they become a member. After this, the current Elite Seven, Eadda Cayce, Marcella Beaumont, and Lionel Stanford will all meet up to discus their opinions, and at the end, only 3 of 4-5, or 4 of 6-8, of the hopefuls will move onto the final stage. Stage 7: Meeting with Lumi The final stage to most is by far the most daunting; personally meeting with Lumi Faraday. At this stage, Lumi will chat with each of the candidates one-on-one like the previous stage, but it doesn't end there. Lumi will then spend two weeks with the candidates in a holiday home together. As much a treat as it is a trial. Lumi will be carefully assessing each of them as people, to see who they are, what they believe, what they want, their ability to just get on with each other, e.t.c. but also their ability to relax and have fun. As an Elite Seven, you'll also be given the chance to meet with very, very important people, so this is also a trial to see how you cope meeting with one of the the most important people in the psychic world. Eadda also believes that since Lumi is as random and stubborn as they come, she uses her own personality as a trial in of itself. The final stage of the Autumn Selection Trials can simply be put down to Lumi's whims and opinions, but never have any of the candidates complained about her being unfair. Lucia Minniti was apparently very relaxed at this stage, enough to even cuddle Lumi like a cat or plush doll at times, and let Lumi hug her as well, something that most wouldn't even think about, and something that Victoria was horrified about when she heard about it. Lucia simply stated that stage 7 as much getting to know Lumi as it is for Lumi getting to know you. Passing this stage will give you the official title of "Elite Seven Candidate", and Lumi will pass any number of the hopefuls that come to her. Category:Blog posts Category:Information